The University of Pretoria has been a leading member of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) since 1972. This application requests the support necessary for continued participation in ECOG by the University of Pretoria. As a member of ECOG, this institution is attempting to improve both the quality and duration of cancer patients lives by developing and scientifically evaluating the most effective treatment programs for all types and stages of cancer. The specific aims of this proposal include: 1. To maintain a high accrual rate of fully evaluable patients on all ECOG therapeutic and non-therapeutic protocols. 2. To maintain and refine an effective data management program. In November 1991, the ECOG Statistical Center Award for Excellence in Data Management was awarded to the University of Pretoria for achieving the highest score in the evaluation of the quality of data submitted to the ECOG Statistical Center by participating institutions. 3. Continued contribution to the development of innovative treatment protocols and continued leadership in the scientific programs of ECOG. Investigators in Pretoria chair or have chaired numerous ECOG studies in various disease areas. These include malignant melanoma (EST 3690), breast cancer (EST 2177, EST 1179, EST 2181, EST 4181), primary liver cancer (EST 2273, EST 1280, EST 2282), mesothelioma (EST P-A 380, EST P-A 783, EST 1786) and esophagus cancer (EST 2287). Investigators from Pretoria are co-chairmen on numerous ECOG studies. The principal investigator served as Chairman of the Breast Cancer Committee of ECOG 1981-1982 and Pretoria continues to be a major resource for clinical trials in Breast Cancer. 4. To publish results of ECOG studies. G Falkson was chairman of the Breast Cancer Data Base Review Committee of ECOG from 1983 - 1990. Since the last application for a PHS Grant Pretoria doctors have been authors of 71 publications resulting from ECOG studies of which they were first authors in 19 publications. 5. To continue to present the scientific information gathered by ECOG at national and international meetings. 6. To contribute to ECOG and NCI programs on hepatocellular carcinoma, esophagus cancer, and mesothelioma where Pretoria has unique resources as evidence by the work done so far.